Nine Months
by bonesbemmettlover
Summary: One drunken night and a plus sign later, two strangers are in for the ride of a lifetime. Will it bring them closer together, or force them apart? They've got nine months to find out.. THIS STORY IS BEING DISCONTINUED ON FFN! READ CHAPTER 4 FOR INFORMATION! TY!
1. Chapter 1

Nine Months

Summary: One drunken night and a plus sign later, two strangers are in for the ride of a lifetime. Will it bring them closer together, or force them apart? They've got nine months to find out..

A/N Hello! New story time! I hope everyone likes it:) This story will be about 12 chapters long, and possibly an epilogue. Enjoy! Characters are mildly OOC and there is no beast in this story. Still working on my SAB story, but the plot bunny for this just wouldn't go away!

**Disclaimer: These characters are owned by CBS and the CW network. I mean no infringement of any sort and am only using the characters for personal enjoyment and for others to enjoy as** **well!**

**DISCLAIMER: THIS FIC IS RATED M FOR LANGUAGE, CONSENSUAL SEX, AND REFERENCES TO VIOLENCE. IF YOU ARE UNDER 18, SCRAM! IT IS NOT MY JOB TO POLICE WHAT YOU ARE READING! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT, SCRAM! I WON'T TOLERATE BULLYING!**

* * *

Chapter 1

_It started with a wedding..._

Catherine Chandler was mad. She couldn't believe her baby sister had relegated her to the singles table. _THE SINGLES TABLE!_ Now, as she watched the new Mr and Mrs Marks do their first dance as newlyweds, Catherine was once again reminded of the fact that she was utterly alone. Why hadn't she thought to ask someone from work to come with her? Catherine swore she could feel everyone's eyes on her as she sat by herself at the lonely table. She could almost hear the remarks being said about her...

_"Poor thing couldn't get a date to her own sister's wedding..."_

_"Such a waste of a pretty face, without a man next to her..."_

_"Always figured Heather would get married first, since Catherine rarely dates..."_

_"She needs a man..."_

Catherine was so absorbed in her thoughts, that she didn't notice anyone else had sat next to her. Not until a warm hand touched hers, and she heard a deep voice ask if she was alright. She jumped, and the hand immediately moved away.

Catherine blinked a few times, and looked toward the owner of the voice. _Holy SHIT! _

The man, who in Catherine's opinion looked like sex on a stick, was looking at her with concern. His lips moved, but she couldn't understand his words. She shook her head, and tried to focus.

"I'm sorry, what?" was the first thing to come out of her mouth. Catherine cringed inwardly when the man chuckled.

"I said, are you a friend of the bride or groom?" he stared. _I swear I could orgasm just from listening to his voice! Jesus, I need to get laid!_

Catherine blushed slightly. She shook her head again. "Oh! Well, kinda both. Heather is my little sister, and Evan and I work together," she offered. The man quirked an eyebrow. "I'm Catherine, by the way," she said, thrusting out her hand.

He looked at her hand for a few seconds, before he finally took it in his hand, and shook it. "Vincent," he replied.

Catherine smiled. "Nice to meet you, Vincent. So, are you a friend of the bride or groom?" she asked, repeating his question. Vincent laughed.

"The groom. Evan and I were college roommates, along with another of my best friends, JT. Evan never mentioned that Heather had an older sister," he put out there.

Catherine shrugged. "We are actually half sisters. We have different fathers. And, I'm kind of the black sheep in the family, so I'm not surprised I've never been mentioned."

"Now you've peaked my curiosity. How is a beautiful woman like you the black sheep of anything?" Vincent asked her.

Catherine blushed when Vincent called her beautiful, but she knew better. She wasn't anything special. He was obviously just being nice.

A few minutes passed before Catherine realized that Vincent was still waiting for her answer. She shrugged again, and looked away.

She was startled when Vincent reached out, and gently forced her face back around toward him again. Her hazel eyes clashed with his chocolate brown ones. Catherine's breath caught. She pulled loose of his gentle grip, and exhaled sharply.

"My parents split up before I was born, before my mother even knew she was pregnant with me. Not too long after, she met Thomas Chandler. They fell in love and he adopted me when I was born. Heather came along a few years later," Catherine said, her gaze drifting toward Heather, who was standing next to Evan as they mingled with the guests. Catherine smiled sadly.

"From the beginning, I felt out of place, though I didn't know why. I didn't even know that Thomas wasn't my real father, at least not until recently. My mom passed away while I was in college, and I decided to go to the Police Academy after I graduated. My choice...didn't sit well with my dad or Heather. They both thought that I was making a huge mistake."

Catherine looked over toward Thomas, who was laughing with Brooke, his new wife. They had gotten married the year before. Catherine glanced at Vincent, surprised that he hadn't gotten up and walked away yet. Most men would have already beat a hasty departure. He gave her a smile, encouraging her to continue.

"Heather especially was freaked out. After we lost mom...well, Heather just kept going on and on about not wanting to lose me as well. I finally screamed at her that I was an adult, and was capable of making choices on my own, without needing my family to hold my hand. I stormed out of the house, and didn't go back until after I graduated the academy a year ago."

Vincent nodded. "Wow! That's quite a story."

"That's the short version. I won't bore you with the long version. Besides, I'm sure your date is probably missing you by now anyway," Catherine hedged, hoping he would get the message. _God, what had possessed her to divulge that much personal information? She was never that open to a complete stranger._

Vincent laughed. "I didn't bring a date. When I saw you sitting at the table, I was just so happy I wouldn't need to be alone! It's torture coming to these kind of things alone, as I'm sure you are fully aware."

For the first time that night, Catherine gave him a genuine smile, and he smiled back.

Catching the eye of one of the waiters, she grabbed two champagne glasses. Handing one to Vincent, they held them up.

"To not being alone," she toasted. He echoed her words and they clinked glasses. The cool liquid glided down their throats.

They set the glasses down, and signaled to the waiter for more...

* * *

"...And then, Heather realized that her bikini top had somehow come off. So Evan, being the gentleman that he is, raced into the ocean to look for it. When he finally surfaced, I think he hacked out half a lung full of water! And, he never did find her top, so she ended up stealing his shirt, right off his back! You would think he had never shown off his naked chest, as loud as he protested!" Vincent recounted, laughing hysterically.

Catherine wheezed in her seat, trying not to snort champagne back out her nose.

She and Vincent were both more than slightly plastered. Three empty champagne bottles sat atop their table, and Vincent was currently drinking straight out of a fourth. He had taken off his tie awhile ago, and had unbuttoned several buttons on his shirt not too long after. Catherine couldn't take her eyes off the wide expanse of chest that he displayed to her. Her eyes feasted hungrily on the abs she could see defined through his tight shirt. Catherine ached to reach out and run her hands over his flesh.

"I wish I could have been there," Catherine said, her voice slightly husky from the amount of alcohol she had consumed.

Vincent gazed at her, his expression unreadable. "Me too," he replied, his deep voice sending shivers down her spine. His eyes raked over her, and Catherine felt the room getting warmer.

"Wow, it's getting hot in here. Excuse me, I really need to get some air," Catherine said as she stood up, her balance unsteady. Thankfully, they were close to an open door that opened into a garden. Catherine made her way toward the gazebos that was at its center.

She stood there for a few moments, breathing deeply, trying to clear her head a little. Her thoughts were jumbled in her head.

She was attracted to Vincent. He was everything she could want in a man. But, she also knew, from past experience, that it wouldn't work. He had divulged that he had just finished Med school two years before, and was on his second year of residency at St. Benjamin's Hospital. He was _soooooooo_ far out of her league, it was almost laughable. All she could offer was that she was a Junior Detective at the NYPD.

_But, ohhhhhh how much she wanted him..._

Catherine was wallowing in her thoughts, when she was suddenly spun around. She got an impression of dark hair and chocolate eyes before warm lips landed on hers. She gasped, her brain trying to catch up. The kiss deepened, and Catherine moaned, his hands at her waist, pulling her closer.

She pressed against him, and felt the impressive bulge at the front of his trousers. Unconsciously, she pressed against him, trying to create friction. He moaned deep in his throat, and pulled away. Catherine opened her eyes and stared at Vincent.

He rested his forehead against hers, and panted loudly. His hand reached down, and squeezed her ass gently. Catherine gasped.

"This may sound forward, but I want you so badly right now. I feel like I have known you forever. I _need _to feel you against me. Do you feel it too? The pull?" Vincent asked, his voice low.

Catherine nodded her head, words impossible. His hands tightened around her waist. He leaned down, kissing her lips again. When he pulled back, he whispered, "Come to my room with me?" All of the wedding guests had booked rooms at the hotel, so no one had to drive home drunk.

Catherine nodded again, and he took her hand in his. They cut around the reception, and made their way to the front of the hotel the reception took place in. They took the elevator up to the 6th floor, Vincent holding her hand the whole time.

They reached his room in record time. He unlocked the door and pulled her inside. Once the door was locked behind them, Catherine gasped as she was slammed against it, his body pressed against hers, as his lips came crashing on to hers again. He grabbed her waist, lifting her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. He ground his erection against her silk clad center, eliciting a moan from Catherine. She clawed at the door, striving to find purchase.

She heard the zipper going down on her strapless dress. His hands then grabbed her dress, lifting it up and over her head. The cool air hit her heated skin, and she gasped when she felt her nipples tightening. She hadn't bothered to wear a bra. A moan escaped both their lips as his hands came up, molding to her breasts. His thumbs brushed against her erect nipples, and Catherine threw her head back, arching into his hands.

She fumbled with his dress shirt, the buttons frustrating her. Vincent set her down, and ripped the shirt off himself. Catherine immediately ran her hands over the chest and abs that had been haunting her all night. Vincent groaned when she leaned down, kissing her way to the belt on his pants. She undid the buckle with shaky fingers, and released the button at his waist, lowering the fly on his pants. She pulled the pants down quickly. His erection strained against his boxers, and Catherine couldn't wait to see him in his glory. She pulled down the boxers eagerly.

His erection sprang up, and Catherine's eyes widened. She could feel the liquid pooling in her underwear. _Holy SHIT!_ Reaching out, Catherine gently grasped his length, and smirked as Vincent groaned loudly. She ran her hand over him, and was happy to hear him gasp out her name. Feeling bold, she gently ran her tongue over the head.

Vincent thrust forward, and Catherine opened her mouth to take more of him in. She sucked him in and began bobbing her head to his thrusts. Vincent was grunting above her, his eyes closed in ecstasy.

Just as she felt him start to swell, Vincent pulled back, his dick coming out of her mouth with a _pop_. Catherine was lifted upward, her breasts pressed against his chest. He kissed her hungrily, and she could feel him moving them backward. A few seconds later, her back pressed against the soft comforter on his bed, as his hard chest and legs pressed into her front.

He rained kisses on her neck and collarbone, working his way down. Catherine gasped when she felt his lips on her nipple. His tongue laved the tight nub, and Catherine gasped out his name. His other hand reached up, giving the other breast equal time. Catherine grasped his dark hair, and held him in place. His teeth nipped at the bud, his tongue then soothing the bite. When he had teased the nipple to his satisfaction, Vincent switched sides, giving her other nipple the same treatment. Catherine thrust her chest upward, grinding against him, seeking friction. Her panties were soaked and she wanted him there.

Releasing her nipple, Vincent gazed up at her with hungry eyes, before he continued his kisses downward. His lips met the waistband of her panties, and he grasped them, pulling them down her legs. Catherine raised her hips, helping him. He settled between her thighs, pulling her legs apart gently.

He stared at the bounty before him, before diving in. Catherine thrust upward, her voice catching in her throat as she felt his tongue on her swollen clit. He licked her outer lips, before sucking her clit into his mouth.

_"OH SHIT!" _ Catherine screamed out, as she orgasmed violently. Her body shook and twitched as she saw Vincent licking her hungrily, as he swallowed her juices. Catherine was coming down from her high when she felt his finger enter her, his tongue still licking her folds.

Catherine grasped his hair again, as his finger pushed into her warmth. He added a second finger, stretching her a little and making her gasp loudly. _"Harder..."_ she panted out. Seconds later, he was thrusting his fingers in harder, and she moaned as a second orgasm quickly overtook her.

When she became coherent again, Vincent was leaning over her, his erection just brushing her entrance. His hands came up, brushing her sweaty hair away from her face. He gazed down at her. _"Do you still want this?"_ he whispered.

Catherine nodded her head, and sighed as she felt him thrust into her, her walls stretching to accommodate his girth. He began a slow rhythm, allowing her to get used to his size. When she began moving against him, Vincent picked up his pace, whispering words that Catherine didn't pay attention to. She did hear him however, when he looked her in the eye and told her, "You are so beautiful, Catherine. So...perfect..."

Minutes or hours later, Catherine felt her walls begin to tighten again. Vincent's thrusts became erratic, as he began to feel his own orgasm building. Just as Catherine climaxed for the 3rd time, Vincent groaned, emptying his seed into her womb in several hot jets of fluid. He shook above her, before collapsing on top of her, his arms unable to hold his weight anymore.

Several minutes later, Vincent pushed his upper body up, and gazed down at the beautiful woman beneath him. He smiled at her, before leaning down to kiss her again. He settled beside her on the pillow, and Catherine nuzzled into him, before sighing gently. She closed her eyes, allowing herself to drift. Just before sleep claimed her, she thought she heard him say, "_You are more special than you know..._" She fell asleep with a smile on her lips.

* * *

A/N Well, that was the first chapter. What did you think? Review and show the love:)


	2. Chapter 2

Nine Months

A/N Hello again! Back with a new chapter! This one is a little on the shorter side, but the next chapter will definitely be longer:) This is a little filler till we get to the good stuff! Now, don't expect this to be sunshine and roses all the time. There will be some conflict, but it won't last long and it will only move the story along!

**Disclaimer: These characters are owned by CBS and the CW network. I mean no infringement of any sort and am only using the characters for personal enjoyment and for others to enjoy as** **well!**

**DISCLAIMER: THIS FIC IS RATED M FOR LANGUAGE, CONSENSUAL SEX, AND REFERENCES TO VIOLENCE. IF YOU ARE UNDER 18, SCRAM! IT IS NOT MY JOB TO POLICE WHAT YOU ARE READING! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT, SCRAM! I WON'T TOLERATE BULLYING!**

* * *

Chapter 2

_The morning after is sometimes the most difficult..._

Catherine groaned as the light hit her eyes. Her mouth was dry and her nether region ached dully. Her eyes widened as the events of last night hit her. She turned her head and saw Vincent still asleep beside her, sprawled on his back. She took a moment to study him in the bright light.

His hair was matted down on one side, like he had been lying on one side of it for most of the night. His eyelashes were long, covering the brown eyes that she liked so much.

His shoulders and chest rose and fell slowly, indicating he was in a deep slumber. The sheet was pushed down to his hips and Catherine could just barely see the dark hairs that graced his pubic area.

Catherine's eyes sank closed for a moment, breathing in his earthy scent. Then, reality came crashing down. _She had sex with a complete stranger last night!_ It didn't matter that he was Evan's college roommate, or that he was friends with her sister. She had never met him before last night. _What he must think of her!? But, oh the sex...!_

Carefully, she slid out of the warm bed, and shivered when her feet hit the floor. She gathered her clothes quietly, and slipped into the bathroom. Dressing quickly, she stepped back into the room. Vincent hadn't moved, his breathing still deep and even. She stared at him for a few minutes, warring with herself. Finally, she walked over to his side. Leaning down, she ghosted a kiss across his forehead. "_Goodbye_," she whispered. As she stood back up, she saw a small smile curve across his lips. She gave an answering smile, and gently ran her fingers through his inky black hair. A small sigh escaped his lips.

Tears pricked at Catherine's eyes, but she swiped them away, and crept toward the door. She turned the handle, and stepped into the hallway. Catherine released the breath she had been holding, and made her way toward her own room.

Once she was inside, she stripped, and stepped into the shower. As the warm water ran over her body, she replayed the nights events. God, Vincent had magic hands. That was the most sexual gratification she had gotten in months. Her last partner had sucked in the sack, and the relationship hadn't lasted long. But, what Vincent must think of her? She never had one night stands! Admittedly, she should have stuck around.

As much as she had wanted to stay, she knew that leaving was probably the best choice. The whole "morning after" bit would just be too awkward. They had both had alot to drink last night, and he would undoubtedly remember her for mediocre sex at best, and then forget about her anyway. She wasn't all that memorable, and she was adult enough to admit it. _So why did it feel like a piece of her soul was left behind?_

* * *

A few weeks later, Catherine was sitting at her desk at the NYPD, when her sister walked in the door. She spied Catherine and raced toward her. Heather bounced with barely leashed energy.

"Oh my GOD, Cat! You have Keller in a tailspin! That man will _not_ stop talking about you!" Heather gushed. Catherine eyed her hyper sister.

"Heather, what? Wait! Who is Keller?" Catherine asked her, clearly confused.

Heather raised her eyebrow. "_Seriously_, Catherine? Vincent Keller? You two sat together at my wedding reception." Catherine felt her face warming up. _That wasn't all they did at the wedding reception..._

"I didn't know his last name," Catherine murmured. She closed her eyes as a wave of nausea washed over her. She swallowed the bile that rose up. _Damn stomach bug!_

"He has been bugging me for information about you! Cat, you lucky girl you!"

"Slow down a minute! Geez, I'm having a hard time keeping up, here! What the hell are you talking about?" Catherine asked.

She hadn't shared any details of her night with Vincent. After she left the hotel that day, she went back to her lonely apartment, empty now that Heather was married. She filed away that night in her head, and went on with her life. Unfortunately, last week, she was hit with a stomach bug that just wouldn't go away. It was making it difficult for Catherine to focus on her sister's words.

Heather rolled her eyes, and sighed. "Vincent Keller, your seat mate at my wedding reception. Girl, I don't know _what_ happened between you two, but that man has got it bad! But, being the awesome sister that I am, I decided before I gave him any information, I would make sure it was alright with you."

"Heather, I appreciate that. I do, but..." Catherine started, but was hit with another wave of nausea. She covered her mouth as she felt the bile rise. Jumping up, she beelined for the restroom, barely making it to the toilet before everything came out.

Heather raced in behind her, and grabbed her hair out the way. "Oh, you poor thing! Are you sick?"

Catherine sat back, and sighed. "Just a stomach bug," she said quietly.

Heather laughed. "Maybe you are pregnant! Want me to buy a pregnancy test for you?" she joked, thinking how absurd the idea actually was.

Catherine's eyes widened. Heather's words slapped her in the face, and she felt cold dread settle around her. She hadn't even thought of pregnancy. Her mind raced. Had they used protection that night? Catherine wasn't on birth control. _Shit!_ Her head dropped as she realized they hadn't used protection. Her face paled, and her breathing sped up.

Her eyes dropped to her waist. _Could it be? Was she pregnant? _

Heather said, "Cat? Are you alright? You just got awfully pale. Sweetie, I was just kidding with you."

Catherine raised her eyes to Heather. Heather was looking at her, a confused look on her face. Catherine swallowed loudly.

"Heather...I think I do need that pregnancy test..."

* * *

After she had gotten a shocked silent Heather to go to the drugstore and get a pregnancy test for her, she sat on the floor of the restroom, hanging her head. If she was pregnant, what would she do? Did she want a baby? And what about Vincent? Well, first things first...

A half hour later, Catherine stared at the used test in her hand. It was facing down, as she was too scared to look at the results yet. She breathed in and out, trying not to panic. Now that she was thinking about it, she realized her period was several days late, she was tired and irritable, and her breasts ached.

Taking a deep breath, she turned the test over...

* * *

A/N Chapter 2 is done. Review and show me the love!


	3. Chapter 3

Nine Months

A/N Hello! Still with me? Now the fun can begin!

So, I usually don't do this, but I just received a very disturbing anonymous review for my one shot- "The Camp Out "M". I won't bore anyone with what was said, but suffice to say that I will now be screening all anonymous reviews before they are posted. I want to be able to trust people, but that review really hurt and I am rather angry about it. If you feel the need to bash my work, that is fine. I can't stop the freedom of speech. I _can_, however make it so my loyal readers aren't subjected to it.

Thank You!

**Disclaimer: These characters are owned by CBS and the CW network. I mean no infringement of any sort and am only using the characters for personal enjoyment and for others to enjoy as** **well!**

**DISCLAIMER: THIS FIC IS RATED M FOR LANGUAGE, CONSENSUAL SEX, AND REFERENCES TO VIOLENCE. IF YOU ARE UNDER 18, SCRAM! IT IS NOT MY JOB TO POLICE WHAT YOU ARE READING! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT, SCRAM! I WON'T TOLERATE BULLYING!**

* * *

Chapter 3

_The plus sign is either your happiest moment...or the scariest moment of your life..._

Catherine stared at the test in her hand, with its glaring plus sign. _Holy Shit!_ She was having a baby! She groaned and laid her head against the toilet. The reality hit her full force then...

_Great! She was having a baby with a man she didn't even know, whose last name she had only just learned from her sister!_ What was she going to do!?

Finally, she gathered herself together. She knew she was a little over a month along, which meant she definitely needed to make an appointment to confirm the pregnancy and make sure everything was okay. After that, she supposed she would have to find a way to contact Vincent. Although, according to her sister, _he _had been trying to contact _her_. She honestly couldn't understand why...

_Time to face the firing squad..._

Catherine opened the stall door, and met a wide eyed Heather. Catherine exhaled loudly, and held up the test. Heather stared at it, her hand raising to clutch at her chest. "Oh, Catherine!" she breathed out.

Catherine shrugged. "I guess I deserved this. I did have unprotected sex after all."

"Why are you thinking like that? Last time I checked, It took two to tango," Heather said, her voice slightly angry. Then, like she flipped a switch, she said in a low voice, "I have to ask... is Vincent the father?" At Catherine's small nod, she exploded. "I should ring Vincent's neck! How dare he sleep with you without using a condom!" Catherine scoffed.

"It's not his fault, Heath. We were both pretty drunk that night," Catherine said, needing to defend Vincent for some unknown reason. After all, she had wanted it just as much as he had.

"Still, he's a _doctor_, for God's sake! That should have been the first thing on his mind!"

Catherine found it amusing that less than an hour ago, Heather was trying to hook them up, and now it sounded like she wanted to kill Vincent for getting her sister pregnant. She laughed at the irony of the situation.

And besides, Catherine knew _exactly_ what the first thing on his mind was that night...

Catherine raised her hand up, as Heather continued to rant. Heather stopped talking, and stared at her sister.

"First, I need to make an appointment for confirmation. After that, I'll deal with everything else," she told Heather.

"Will you tell Vincent?" Heather asked quietly.

Catherine sighed. She wanted to, but at the same time, she was scared of his reaction. She closed her eyes briefly. When she opened them, she looked Heather in the eye. "I don't know yet. I need time to process this. Please don't say anything to Evan about all this. He would definitely tell Vincent."

"I won't. It's just between you and I, promise," Heather told her. She wrapped Catherine in a hug, and then said, "Just make sure you look at all your options before you decide anything important, okay?"

Catherine nodded her head against Heather's shoulder. "I will, promise."

* * *

The following week found Catherine laying on a table, her eyes glued to the sonogram screen, at the little peanut size blur that was showcased on the screen. Her OBGYN pointed at the screen and said, "Congratulations, you are definitely pregnant!" She printed a copy of the sonogram picture for Catherine, and Catherine took it silently.

Catherine stared at the picture, at the tiny being who was currently nestled inside her. She inhaled sharply, and her eyes welled up with tears. _This was her baby..._

Once Catherine was measured and cleaned up, she and her doctor sat down to talk. The doctor opened her file and began looking it over. She paused and looked up at Catherine. "Now, Catherine, I see on the paperwork you filled out, that you don't know the father's medical history. Now, normally this wouldn't be a problem, but because you also only know half of your genetic information, it is important that you find out his history as soon as possible," her OBGYN told her.

Catherine nodded, her lips pressing together. "Is there a reason to be concerned about anything?"

Her doctor placed her hands on her desk, and laced her fingers together. She sighed. "Catherine, I don't forsee a reason for concern. However, realistically speaking, you know nothing of your own paternal information. And, you know nothing about the father's information. It would be detrimental to know as much as you can learn, to rule out any factors that could cause birth defects."

"I see. I'll...uh...get in contact with the father. I'll let you know if there is anything important."

"The sooner the better, Catherine. If there is anything we need to look out for, it's best to catch it early."

"Alright..."

* * *

After her appointment, Catherine found herself standing outside of St. Benjamin's Hospital. Catherine eyed the doors. _You can do this. Breathe Catherine...breathe..._

Just as she was getting ready to step inside, her cell phone rang. Groaning, she checked the caller ID. Sighing, she answered. "Heather..."

"Sooooooooo, am I an aunt?" her sister asked, her voice raised in excitement. Catherine scoffed.

"Not for about 8 more months..." Catherine deadpanned. She then held the phone away from her ear as Heather's muffled scream emanated from it. When the screeching subsided, Catherine returned the phone to her ear. "Thanks Heather! I didn't need that ear at all!"

"I'm _sorry! _I'm just so excited right now!" Catherine could practically see Heather bouncing through the phone.

"I can tell! Calm down a minute, will ya? I need to know..." Catherine started.

"What, sis? What do you need?" Heather interrupted. Catherine rolled her eyes.

"I need Vincent's cell number."

"Hold on. I think I have it in my phone. You are going to tell him then?"

"He has the right to know at least. What he does after is up to him. I won't force him into anything," Catherine told her, sighing.

Heather rattled it off, and Catherine rushed to find a piece of paper in her purse to write it down on. After listening to Heather prattle on for a few more minutes, Catherine interrupted her and ended the call, then looked up at the entrance to the hospital again. _Now or never..._

With shaking fingers, she dialed his number, and listened to it ring. After several rings, she heard, "Vincent Keller..."

Taking a deep breath, she said, "Vincent? It's Catherine Chandler, Heather's sister. Is there someplace we can meet? I really need to see you..."

* * *

Vincent told her he would meet her at a little cafe around the corner from the hospital, and 30 minutes later, she sat waiting for him to arrive.

A few minutes later, Vincent barreled in the door. He looked around the room, and smiled when his eyes landed on Catherine. He walked toward her, and Catherine felt herself getting warm. He settled across from her, and a wider smile crossed his face.

"Hey! I'm so happy you contacted me. I never got the chance to get your number, or I would have called you!" he said. Catherine dropped her eyes, ashamed.

"I'm sorry about that. I uh- I thought it was best to take off," Catherine told him, her eyes glued to her plate. Seconds later, long fingers came into her line of sight, and she felt him grasp her cheek. Her eyes flew up to his.

"I wish you hadn't. When I woke up and you were gone, I-" Vincent started, but cut himself off. "Anyway, we're here now. That's what counts. I'm sorry for making you wait so long. I had an emergency consult as I was literally walking out the door. So, anyway, you said you wanted to see me?"

Catherine's eyes widened. "Um- Uh-" she tried to talk, but the words were frozen in her throat. She took a sip of her water and tried again. "Uh...I just want you to know, I don't sleep around. What happened that night, I've never done that before."

"I believe you. Believe it or not, that was also a first for me," Vincent told her. Catherine nodded, gathering her courage.

"Well, since I don't do things like that, I wasn't exactly _prepared_. I, uh, take full responsibility for not saying anything that night. That being said, I...um...I'm not sure exactly how to say this, so I'm just gonna put it out there." Catherine took a couple deep breaths, and blurted out, "I'm pregnant..."

Vincent sat back in his seat, shock permeating his features. His eyes raked over her body, and Catherine began to squirm under his scrutiny. When he failed to respond after several moments, Catherine began to panic.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have just said it like that. I'm such an idiot! What you must think of me! You'll probably want a paternity test, although I haven't been with anyone else in months, and...I'll just...I'll just... I'm gonna go now. This was a bad idea," Catherine said, starting to stand up. She was stopped when a large hand pushed her gently back down in her seat. She met his wide eyes.

"It's mine?" Vincent asked quietly. Catherine nodded, unsure where to go from there. Vincent took it out of her hands. "What are you- are you planning on keeping it?" he asked in a hushed tone.

"I'm keeping it, yes. I don't want you to think I'm trying to trap you or anything. You can participate as much or as little as you want. I just- I couldn't _not _tell you. It's...kinda surreal."

Vincent sucked in a breath. "Wow! I wanted to see you again, but this...is unexpected."

Catherine felt faint. _He doesn't want the baby..._

"I, uh...I'll make this very easy for you. The main reason I asked to see you was because I need to make sure there are no genetic abnormalities in your family. I need that information for my doctor."

Vincent stared at her. "No...no abnormalities."

Catherine nodded. "Alright. Thank you. Um...oh, and don't worry. I won't ask you for anything. You can just...go on with your life. I won't be a bother to you anymore." Catherine stood up, and grabbed her purse. As she walked by Vincent, he reached out, one large hand wrapping around her waist. The other he placed gently on her stomach. She met his eyes, and gasped. Vincent had tears in his eyes!

"I said it was unexpected...not that I minded," he told her, his hand gently rubbing her stomach. "A baby..." he breathed out.

Catherine felt tears welling in her own eyes. She covered his hand with her much smaller one. "Yes...a baby."

"Catherine, I'm gonna be there for you, no matter what. I will do whatever you want me to do. If you want to raise this baby together, then we will. If you want to do it alone, I understand that too. But, I will help you out financially, no matter what happens. I won't make you do everything alone."

Catherine couldn't believe her ears. Still, she had been burned before. "We barely know each other. How do you know I would even be a good mother? How do you know I wouldn't spend all your money on booze and drugs?""

Vincent chuckled. "We may be nearly strangers, but I know you. Your sister talks about you all the time. I know alot of things about you. I know you like your coffee black. I know you make this adorable clucking sound when you are asleep. I know you are courageous and brave. I know you are a Junior Detective at the NYPD. I know you are a beautiful, intelligent woman. I know I want to kill whatever douche bags hurt you in the past to make you so sure I would walk away from you now. And," he said, his voice dropping as his head lowered to her belly, "I know you are the mother of my child. I know the night we made this baby was the single best sexual experience I have ever had. I know you put me in a tailspin that night, and I still haven't righted myself. And, I know I will kill any son of a bitch that ever tries to hurt you..."

Catherine felt tears beginning to well in her eyes again. Vincent saw, and gently wiped at her eyes with the pad of his thumb. He leaned toward her, and his lips gently pressed against hers. Catherine's eyes slid closed, and she sighed into the kiss.

After a few beats, Vincent pulled back, a smile on his face. Catherine opened her eyes, feeling dazed.

"That was even better sober," Vincent said, causing Catherine to giggle. He grasped her hand, and said," I won't be needing that paternity test. I trust you. I hope you can trust me, as well."

Catherine looked at Vincent's earnest face, and nodded. "I trust you..."

* * *

They talked for a little longer, exchanging address. Catherine learned that Vincent only lived a few blocks away from her. Then, Vincent had to return to work, so they parted, with Catherine telling Vincent when her next appointment was. Vincent readily agreed to attend.

After Vincent left the cafe, Catherine thought to herself, "_Maybe this can work..."_

* * *

A/N Share the love! Review and let me know what you think!


	4. UPDATED INFORMATION

**HELLO! JUST WANTED TO LET EVERYONE KNOW THAT I HAVE DISCONTINUED THIS STORY ON FFN. IF YOU ARE INTERESTED, I HAVE STARTED MY**

** OWN WEBSITE TO POST MY STORIES. THE WEBSITE IS CALLED FANFICTIONMYWAY. WEEBLY. COM. JUST PUSH THE ADDRESS TOGETHER. I AM **

**FINDING IT DIFFICULT TO KEEP UP WITH ALL THE REQUESTS, SO I AM JUST POSTING THE WEBSITE FOR EVERYONE. **

**I ****HAVE POSTED CHAPTER 4 AND 5 ON MY WEBSITE, AND I WILL POST ****ALL FUTURE CHAPTERS THERE AS WELL. **

**I AM ****KEEPING THIS PROFILE OPEN, AS I DO READ AND REVIEW OTHER STORIES ON HERE, SO IF YOU ARE HAVING TROUBLE, JUST CONTACT ME **

**THROUGH HERE. **

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS EMBRACED MY STORIES IN THE PAST AND I HOPE TO SEE YOU IN THE FUTURE ON MY WEBSITE:)**

**BONESBEMMETTLOVER :)**


End file.
